Engaged
by kclinda
Summary: After the release of her book, Lucy is thrilled about all the attention she has as an author. She was not expecting that, this put the Heartfilia last name back in the map and that her past will come and hunt her, again. How will she handle the news? Will Natsu give up or take a step?


"My book was finally released last week… It feels funny to have my name back out there. When was the last time that someone referred to me as 'Miss Heartfilia'? Probably the last time I went to the mansion." Lucy shrugged the thought out. "It is my name after all, I guess that I grew fond to 'Lucy, the Celestial Spirit Wizard', or the name that the Sorcerer Weekly got me while on modeling 'Fairy Tail's Princess'… Nah, that was too much… Well, I better get ready to go to the Guild, I'll talk to you later mom."

After getting up from her desk, Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu and Happy on the couch. "You guys should get up too." She pulled the blanket from them to force them to wake up. She left them half sleep and head to the bathroom, she wanted a nice shower.

"Lucy… Lucy…" Natsu started to call her out through the door. "Lucy… what's for breakfast?"

She should have guessed that after waking up Natsu, he wasn't going to behave… Taking a breath, she smiles to herself and answers back: "There are eggs in the fridge and also some creamy cheese! Start with that!" She waited for a reply, but there was none. Strange as it is, she got off the shower and reached for her towel.

There was a crash outside, and the door flew open! "Lucy! There was a weird man outside, and he left you this! Open it!" Natsu was there, looking at her, totally red after realizing he just barged in bathroom. Lucy didn't have enough time to react, as her towel fell from her hands in surprise.

"Natsu! Get out!" She shouted with all her might, gathering the strength she had left to breath and pick up the towel from the floor. After calming herself, she got dressed fairly quick and stormed out of the bathroom.

"Why on Earth Land would you break into the bathroom like that?!" To say that Lucy was mad was a compliment, infuriated was more accord to her tone. "I've told you many times! Do not just come into the bathroom if I'm IN the bathroom!" She crossed her arms in front of her chest waiting for any excuse Natsu was forming in his head.

Natsu sat defeated on the couch, he had stopped barging the bathroom at Lucy's request. It was just so weird, that he couldn't get off his habit, especially now… "Um… Lucy…" He tried to plead forgiveness with his sight but was received by a wall of ice from the girl in front of him. He must talk, there's no other way. He took the envelope from his hands and placed it on the table in front of him. "There was a weird man in a suite that came while you were showering. He gave me this envelope and told me that this is a letter for Lady Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Lady Layla Heartfilia." Natsu tried to impersonate the guy but failed miserably.

Lucy let out a breath and changed her posture. "Ok, I see… But please, try to control yourself next time." She moved closer and rolled her eyes, again. "I really don't understand why you stay here anyway, while you have your house…"

She took the letter and noticed a wax seal, like the ones that her father used to break when handling important business or when being summoned by the King. If these were usually business related, what could it mean for her to receive a letter like this… "You were right Natsu, this is weird…" She opened the seal and sat in front of Natsu to read it. She couldn't understand at first, was this a bad joke? She reread the letter once more and the more she read the more scared she was. Her face paled while her hands just sat on her lap with the letter laced through her fingers. Was this real? She looked at Natsu, her face emotionless, she just read something so outstanding that she could not believe it was real.

Natsu was getting inpatient, he not only wanted to know what the letter said, he was starting to worry about Lucy. Her lack of reaction, staring somewhere past him, even when he looked in her eyes. This is too much. "Ok Lucy, if you don't tell me what it is, I'll read it myself!" He took the letter and before reading it, he smelled this salty thing he didn't like. He looked at Lucy and there she was, tears dropping from her eyes.

The girl started to sob, her eyes wide took Natsu in front of her, almost as a whisper, wishing that it was all a bad joke she let out: "I'm engaged…" She looked in panic, bolted to Natsu, pleading for comfort. "I'm getting married…"

Natsu, being the goof he is, he smiled wide and placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "No, you're not Luce! You scared me there!" sat next to her and relaxed on the couch once more.

Lucy turned to him, her mouth open, gapping, trying to answer back to her best friend. Nothing came out. Her voice was muffled by the knot in her throat. The surprise had her so startled that she didn't react to Natsu's comments.

Happy turned to Lucy and got right next to her, he was worried. "Are you ok Lucy?" He placed his little paw over her knee waiting for her to react.

Lucy looked over at Happy, turned to Natsu, then she collapsed. She started crying, letting it all out. The bottle was opened, all the resentment that she could have carried against her last name, all the loath she could carry against her father that she thought in peace with her, everything just choked her. She needed to get it out of her system.

Natsu jumped to her, trying to comfort her with no use. She only took his vest and continued crying against his chest. He embraced her, letting her know that she was safe surrounded by his arms. He understood that she would calm down for a while, he just had to wait.

She finally felt asleep, exhausted by the sentiments that just blurted out of her. Natsu placed her in her bed and called upon Happy. "We will stay here Happy." Taking the letter in his hands, he read it. He blinked once, twice… He understood now. Lucy's past was back, again, to take her from his side. "We're gonna need some help." Natsu remained silent, clenching the letter in his hands, keeping the girl, he cared for so much, in picture. "We're gonna need help…"


End file.
